Fake relationship- RE WRITING
by Rookie08B
Summary: Helga is getting asked out by a guy she doesn't like, he is nice but he isn't the one for her. So she goes to her best friend Arnold and asks to be in a fake relationship. But Arnold wants to be with her for real and shes afraid this could break their friendship. Rated T for now but will be bumped to M as necessary - warning officially going to changed to m in 24 hours.
1. Chapter 1

Fake relationship.

Summary: a guy from Helga's high school likes Helga quite a lotHelga has became quite the looker, she's blonde, skinny and the typical "blonde babe"She rejects his offers no matter how nice and attractive he is, she has no still has

a thing for a attempt to get rid of the guy who is bothering her everyday she asked her best friend Arnold to do a temporary "relationship" with terms and conditions and a contract. Age 16-17

Monday morning 10:15 am

"Helga babe" said Jon the young man who is interested in her."Hi.."

"So, Friday night there's this new film coming out called the conjuring, it's a horror movie and all so you'll be able to be close to me,I was wondering if you would be interested in seeing it with me around 7:30?. Asked Jon

"Jon your a nice guy.. but I just can't, I'm sorry.."

" is their someone else?" Asked Jon

"Yes.. He's nice too and I like him..I am sorry."

"I won't stop trying.."

Jon walks away to class.

That evening 9:30 pm

Knock knock

"Helga.. What are you doing here so late?" Asked Arnold shocked.

" I need to talk to you.."

" ok sure, what's up?"

"Well, Jon Adams has been trying to take me out on a date..I don't like him and don't want to either, I just am not ready to date yet, and he won't stop.. Can you be my fake boyfriend? I have a contract here we will write conditions and stuff.." Said  
/Helga.

"I'm going to have to think about this.." But he's interrupted by her begging on her knees

"Alright fine but what are the rules and why can't you just try?" Asked Arnold

"He's a jerk. He just wants me for sex.."

"Ohh right, I'll agree"

"Okay, good so first condition.."

"Wait, how about this.. Only we know it's fake... Can't tell Phoebe or Gerald so that they don't accidentally expose it." Said Arnold

"Right sounds good. My condition is no kissing unless it's absolutely necessary like if Jon asks for us to prove it.." Helga

"Ok. I agree..." Said Arnold half heartily

They both sign the contract

"So, see you tomorrow..?" Asked Arnold.

"Yup. Bye"

The next day.

"So Helga have you finally agreed to go out with me? Just one date? Just to see if you enjoy it... It's just a movie nothing crazy." Said Jon

"No I am seeing someone sorry."

"But you weren't yesterday?"

"Well it changed.. Sorry Jon."

Helga walks away

Jon just won't take it he wants his girl..

* * *

"Hey Arnold so Jon didn't believe me earlier.. So next time can you maybe come and like do your part?" Asked Helga

"Oh.. Yeah sorry Helga.. I didn't know."

"Just next time help me.. Please."

3 hours later a break/lunch

"So where's this boyfriend at Helga?" Asked Jon

"I'm right here.. Lay off would you?" Said Arnold

"HAHA you expect me to believe that? He's not in line to play pro football" ( soccer)

" so what I don't care about that, plus I want a career not some housewife crap"said Helga

"Prove it! Kiss or even make out? Today after school at my pool party, not a party it'll just be us there"

"Deal" they both say

Jon gives them the address and expects to see them at 3:00

They arrive at Jon's mansion at 3:00

"Ok so here we are. Helga your going to prove you two are together... Couples at our age kiss so go ahead, make it happen otherwise it's not real" said Jon

-Flashback to car ride to mansion -

"So we have to kiss ok?" Said Arnold

" I know okay.. I'm sorry" said Helga

"It's fine it's just.. Never mind" said Arnold

"Oh look we are here" said Helga awkwardly.

-end of flashback-

Arnold kisses her and she kisses back Arnold becomes quite brave and adds tongue to the kiss slowly.. Helga moans with it and then Helga shoves Arnold onto a chair and gets on his lap and kisses him back using tongue also. As their tongues are duelling  
/they don't hear Jon's cough to break them apart.

Jon decides that it's pretty obviously they are together and takes a squirt gun and fills it with water and points it and fires the water at the kissing couple

They immediently pull away

"Okay it's true.. Good luck Helga and be happy ok?" Said Jon.

Helga nods and runs off to her car

Arnold runs after her "Helga wait you need to take me... home" before he finishes his sentence she's gone and around out of site.

next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Fake relationship chapter 2

Authors note, ok so I know I have spelling errors and all ok? I'm 21 so I have a education I'm not some little teenager or child

Anyway, I don't have Microsoft word on my iPad so cant really use a editor or spelling check so I apologise in advance of typos and all that

Summary, previous chapter ended with helga running for it after making out with Arnold.

Jon Adams was furious, he knew Helga was a hot girl and that there was no possible way a hot girl like her settled for your average guy in high school.. Jon wanted her still and he was determined to win her somehow he'd get her to agree to a date and he's try to get her into his bed.

" hey Helga, "Arnold finally was able to catch up to her at a red light down the street and jumps into the car real quick "why the hell did you leave me just like that? Was it the kiss? I'm sorry if I pushed it too far, I got carried away..." Said Arnold desperately

" no no you don't have to apologise, I was getting carried away too and enjoying it a little too much"

" Helga.." Arnold leans down and kisses her but pulls away " is kissing me that bad?" Arnold asks. Arnold decides to kiss her again at the next red light

"Arnold we are not a real couple you can't just keep kissing me whenever mhhm" Arnold kisses her again and puts the car in park and bringing her closer and kissing deeper. They get lost in their kiss they don't realise the light has finally turned green and immediately hear honking and pull away, Helga tries to go but realises he put it in park and gives him a look and hurries off to Arnold's house.

" here's your stop.. I'm glad you helped me get Jon off my back about the date, he needed to know I wasn't interested and mhhm" Arnold kisses her again and she pushes him off " why the fuck do you keep doing that?" Asked Helga furiously.

"Because.. Look I like you.. I thought when we made out earlier and we both got carried away that the feelings were mutual.. But I guess not" Arnold gets out of the car and slams the door and runs inside his house.

Helga slams her hands against the steering wheel causing the horn to go off as she screams " fuck!"

Short, very short. I just wanted it to end with a cliffhanger


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so this next chapter will be longer and a lot better, like I said I have taken a writing class so I'm a little better then I was in the past, not as good as others and certainly not a expert but I'm going to sure as hell try.

I've downloaded Microsoft word on my iPad so it's all good now!

Helga slams her hands against the steering wheeling causing the horn to go off "FUCK!" She screamed

(Italic will be thoughts)

Arnold-

 _What did I just do?_

Arnold takes out his phone and texts Helga immediently apologising for his rude behaviour.

But she doesn't reply. And he doesn't think anything of it because she was probably furious.

Helga-

 _I should of went in and we could of talked_

While Helga is thinking in her car before pulling away from Arnold's house a figure appears

Helga isn't paying attention because she's looking down at her hands in her lap and is a little turned on from the earlier events before Arnold got angry and ran off.

Helga sighs _I think I should go home for now and shower._

Before she puts her car in drive she checks the surrounding area to be able to pull out.

But as she is a figure scares her and she screams

Within seconds the door to her car is open and she is being pulled out by very strong arms that she can't pull off her

She tries to scream but one of the figures hand is on her mouth

He grabs her arms and ties them behind her back in a tight knot

The figure takes off its hood and mask to reveal Jon Adams

He drags her to a alleyway

"Hey sexy" says Jon as he laughs

He uncovers her mouth and kisses her sticking his tongue in her mouth,he reeks of alcohol and smoke

Helga tries to bite him but he pulls away knowing what might happen

"What the fuck Jon?"

Jon smirks "oh Helga your beautiful.. You deserve a real man."

He leans down and kisses her neck roughly.

Helga screams "help"

Jon slaps her breasts and points at her "no one will hear you. This is a private property so if you scream we are both in trouble ya hear me bitch?" And slaps her across the face.

"What? Why are you doing this?

Jon laughs and pushes her against the wall holding her very tightly so she doesn't get away, he knows she isn't one of the sissy girls and has to be sure she is tightly secured in his grip.

"You rejected me" he says "and you didn't even give me a fucking chance you bitch" he screams

Helga starts to realise she should of explained more maybe she wouldn't be in this situation.

"But your with that normal guy.. He isn't going to be a pro football player, so why him and not me?"

"Money isn't a concern of mine… I plan to be a lawyer, so I should be able to make a comfortable living without a man to take care of me Jon."

"But don't you want to be home sometimes? Taking care of babies we might have instead? And besides my wife won't be working, a women's duty is to submitto her partner and has no say, so if the man tells her not to work she has no choice but to be  
a submissive house wife with little kids running around until her body stops doing what is meant to do, and right now I'm about to knock you up!" He smirks "you'll be having my baby by the spring the latest"

"I won't be having a baby any time soon and especially with you!"

"Oh too bad becauseI'm not using protection"Jon smirks and pushes her against the wall and starts kissing her neck passionately while Helga screams she is unable to untie the rope and he has her so tight she can't even knee him

He starts to kiss down her neck and slowly lifts up her shirt and starts to massage her breasts

Meanwhile with Arnold –

He looks out the window and sees Helga's car and the driver door open and the car lights on.

Arnold panics and runs out and looks for her but she isn't in the car.. He runs down the street and hears voices and a scream of terror.

He runs toward it and sees the horrific scenes of Jon sucking Helga's breast and one hand down her pants.

While the other hand is covering her mouth and his body is pushed so tightly against Helga's.

Arnold sneaks up behind Jon and punches him in the back

"What the fuck, can't you see I'm busy pleasing this bitch?"

Then Jon realises who it is… And looks at her and says "guess she came begging for my big dick"

Helga begins to cry and Jon holds her tighter and punches her Stomach and she falls over

"Look Arnold she obviously doesn't want you.. You mustn't have a big enough cock to shove down her throat"

Arnold is furious, he's actin as if he didn't punch him.

Arnold grabs him and punches him again "what the fuck are you doing to her? Raping her seems a Little low even for you"

Jon laughs, "oh silly Arnold, it's not rape just a little fun foreplay"

"I heard screams of a women who was scared"

Jon laughs and walks up to Arnold, Helga is on the floor and her elbow and part of her head is bleeding.

Jon punches him hard in the stomach and Arnold falls down in pain. Then he kicks him and steps on him

Jon laughs and goes up to Helga and picks her up and pushes her against the wall Rubbing his clothed erection against her "mhhm babe I can't wait to feel your warm mouth around my hard big cock"

"If you force your cock in my mouth you'll never have kids. I'll bite it so hard"

Jon smirks "oh no you won't babe, you'll love it once you get the hang of it"

He pulls his pants down and clearly a hard cock is trying to pop out of his boxers.

Jon then pulls her shirt over her head and starts sucking the breasts again but then without knowing Arnold wakes back up and pushes him off and tells her to run and she does right to police station.

She runs in and immediently a officer sees her "young women are you okay?" Asks a officer

Another one comes up and says "we're you raped?"

And lastly a young women officer comes up and says "can you tell me?

Helga looks to the women and collapses.


	4. Chapter 4

I know their are some typos and mistakes. It's because I sometimes am in a hurry so I do apologize.

A few hours later-

Helga blinks awake in a strange room with many lights, and voices around her.

"Miss, can you hear me?"  
"Can you try speaking?"  
Those are unfamiliar voices  
But a familiar one comes next "Helga, please wake up"

She sits up in the hospital bed and starts panicking.

One of the nurses holds her "it's alright. Your friend explained everything."  
"He, Jon Adams is his name, he tried to rape me, luckily I was able to escape. I don't know where I'd be if he was successful in doing the deed, I never consented. He groped me, sucked my breast and other things.."  
One of the nurses stops her "honey please wait to do your statements the police will be able to help more then us, we did all we can, your safe here until tonight when your free to leave, then hopefully you'll be safe at home or at a friends house"


End file.
